


The Bishop and The Die

by Dreamer



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer/pseuds/Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cobb's unconscious body goes missing it's up to what's left of the team to find him. But what if Ariadne is having mixed feelings about the dream world? Is she becoming like Mal? The only guidence she has is Arthur. Her totem just isn't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bishop and The Die

Chapter One:

The plane had landed which meant everything was over for Ariadne. The job was over, completed. But at what cost? Yes, they had implanted the idea in Fischer's subconscious and they were successful but Cobb was gone and lost in his own dreams down in Limbo. Confused, Ariadne didn't know what to say to her fellow teammates sitting around her. So the young architect silently rose from her seat and walked out of the plane and into the airport without sneaking one last glance at the chaos behind her.

As she grabbed her bag from the terminal and slung it over her shoulder, Ariadne couldn't help but feel used. Why put someone through month's worth of training and preparation to go into one's mind and expect them to walk away with a smile on their face excepting reality for what it was? Ariadne couldn't do that. Not anymore. She was starting to question everything.

As she looks around the crowded area, it feels like a heavy weight is sitting on her chest waiting for her to snap. She can't breathe and her entire face begins to flush with color. Panic. Ariadne hated the feeling. She needed to know if where she was now, was real. Rummaging through her tout bag that hardly carries anything; she found her totem at the very bottom. Relief passed through her as she clutched the tiny golden bishop in the palm of her hand.

No one can touch your totem. She remembers Arthur telling her this and Ariadne takes those words into consideration. She searches for the nearest restroom sign she can find and runs towards it, leaving her small tout bag behind on the cold tile floor.

.C.

Arthur see's Ariadne leave the plane without as much as an acknowledgement to anyone aboard. He knows she left because of Cobb, after all she probably knew him best out of the entire team. Even though Arthur had known Dom for years...He could never seem to get inside his head like Ariadne did. I guess it was a gift that only the architect could provide, the point man thought.

As he grabs the silver briefcase and places it into his carryon bag (so no one can suspect anything) Eames give him a look of disbelief. Arthur recognizes this expression anywhere and knows exactly what it means. It pains him. The forger is questioning his reality, questioning if this is actually happening to Cobb. Arthur knows this is real but looking at Eame's face he can't help but doubt himself aswell. He slowly takes out his red die and clutches it in the palm of his hand when everyone is distracted because...No one can touch your totem let alone seeing it in action. He remembers telling Ariadne this, her first day on the job. Before Arthur can reassure himself, Eames poses a question.

"What exactly do you plan on doing with his body, darling?"

"You make it sound like he's dead." Arthur whispers while rubbing his temples. He's feeling nauseated after going through so many layers of dreams. It might sound silly but a dream within a dream could take a lot out of someone.

"Well what it's supposed to sound like? His mind is in a state of unconsciousness for god sake, Arthur. He's a bloody vegetable."

"He's gotten out once and he can get out again."

"Hm yes, but how long do you presume that would take? Hours? Days? Months? Years?"

Arthur nodds his head and let out a small chuckle, one you couldn't quite hear within speaking distance. He doesn't have time for this foolishness. If Eames wanted something done with Cobb's body then he would leave it up to him to taking care of the ordeal. The point man was done or at least for now. He needed a break, a fresh start on reality.

"If you absolutely want something done with his unconscious state Eames, then i suggest you get it done soon. Or we're all finished." Arthur said as he rose from his seat slinging his one and only bag over his shoulder, as he was walking towards the exits he realizes that everyone had already left without saying a word. Must be a trend...

Eames rose from his seat and shouted, "I'm just a forger, not a bloody point man! I don't make these decisions!" Arthur slowly turned towards him, smirking.

"Then maybe a few changes need to take effect around here." Arthur left the plane, leaving a speechless Eames behind. He was tired of cleaning up Cobb's mess every time something like this happened. Even though it wasn't rare...It irritated him more than anything. Walking into the airport, he couldn't help but wonder where the rest of the team was headed. Arthur also wondered what their lives entitled outside of their illegal business like their social and love lives...family. All the things he never had and probably never would.

As the suave point man makes his way through the crowded immigration and customs line, he spots a brown tout bag lying on the tile floor, unattended. Hm, why would someone abandon their own luggage? He thinks. Arthur casually walks towards the object with caution. For all he knew a bomb could have been placed, waiting to blow the whole place into pieces but, he doesn't let his idea scare him. He grips the object's handle, pulling it to eye contact, and much to his surprise it's light, hardly carrying a thing. A bomb to be hiding in here would have been almost impossible.

Examining the small bag, the object becomes familiar to him. He can't quite place it but he's seen it from somewhere, someone. When he opens the bag Arthur hopes to find a name tag of sorts so that he can give it back to its rightful owner or at least find a 'lost n' found' (if there even is one at an airport) but what he finds is all the information he needs to figure out whom it belongs too. He silently laughs to himself and a smirk creases his lips. At the bottom was a velvety red scarf, the exact one Ariadne had worn a few days ago.

Arthur searches the crowd for the naive, headstrong architect.

.C.

Gripping the golden bishop close to her chest, Ariadne storms into the woman's restroom without hesitation. She doesn't care that her bag is laying aimlessly on the floor, waiting to be stolen, or the fact that stares were tossed into her direction as she sprited to the nearest bathroom becuase all she wants now is to be alone; to face the judgment of reality by herself. Apart of her wants this to be a dream, while the other half just can't decide.

She looks under each stall and when she comes across a pair of sandled feet not quite touching the ground, and she can't help but feel slightly irritated. Please...Who ever you are just go. Ariadne pleads in her mind and grips the totem tighter. Her inpaitent thoughts are destroyed when one of the stalls opens with a slow high pitch screatch. She squints her eyes shut, trying to avoid the sound, but it's almost impossible not to.

The figure finally amerges from the stall and Ariadne is surprised to see that it's a grown woman and not a child like she suspected. She studies the woman's features carefully as if she were studing one of her maze layouts and soon the architect realizes that she's seen this woman before...Possibly in a dream. The short brunette hair with curls that form at the ends. The flawless tan skin that makes Ariadne feel white as snow. Those peircing brown eyes that say death...Her heart skips a beat. It's Mal.

Author's Note: Please leave a review if you liked the first chapter or if you feel like this story is going in a good direction. If I get around five reviews or higher then I surely will update in no time!

-I know my summary says Cobb's body is missing, which will happen in time. I'm just building up to the point in the story. So be paitent with me it will happen I promise!

-Honestly, I'm really proud of myself for writing an Inception story. I've seen it two times already and I'm hoping for a third! Haha seriously I'm obsessed with this movie. Is anyone else? Please review!


End file.
